You and Me
by NellieTheElegant
Summary: Originally published on Wattpad. Just a long story I've had in my mind about Jessica and Ashley and how their unseen relationship develops throughout both Pitch Perfect films. Completely Jessley/Jashley with mentioned Bechloe


**A/N This is my first Pitch Perfect fanfiction AND the second I've ever written as a whole. So do excuse me if it's a whole load of tosh.**

* * *

Ashley had never felt important to anyone. Not her family who were art crazy and forced her to do painting lessons from the age of 3, expecting her to be the next Picasso. Not her 'friends' in high school, not her teachers. Nobody. Sure, she was part of a book club called 'Make the Girls Go Wilde' (which consisted of about 5 self obsessed male nerds, who used way to much hair gel and had fantasies about robots and dragons getting it on), but sadly there were no other options. She just didn't fit in with, well, anybody really and this made her kind of an introvert. So when Ashley found out she had been accepted to Barden University she presumed it would be much the same.

Jessica. How can one possibly begin to describe Jessica? Smily, overly enthusiastic, extremely positive, energetic and physical are just a few of the adjectives that sum her up. Unfortunately these traits didn't work like a friend magnet. In fact most people were too scared to even start a conversation with poor Jess in case they were savagely pulled into a bear hug. She just didn't understand why teenagers/young adults had to be so moody and grouchy and thought that all they needed was a little love to brighten up their day!

Jessica, however, wasn't and isn't a quitter and still wore her gleaming smile even when she was ignored and when nasty people labelled her as a 'freaky doll'. So, getting her acceptance letter to Barden was like getting a golden ticket to new opportunities and most importantly, friends! Yippee!

 _ **The first day (Ashley's P.O.V)**_

'Well this sure looks set to be great' I thought to myself as I lugged my bags out of my dad's Audi. There were so many people just buzzing around that I didn't know where to look. I gave a brief wave goodbye to my parents and began walking towards the entrance when something with blonde hair jumped in front of me asked me what dorm I was in. I kind of zoned out to all the words that were spilling out of her mouth when I saw another girl with curly golden hair skipping out of a taxi.

'She won't be that excited after a week', I chuckled to myself. I hated those sort of peppy people, they just got on my nerves.

"And here's your official BU rape whistle!" Huh...wait..rape whistle? What?!

After that fiasco all I wanted was to lay on my new bed, get out a book and make the whole day just go by in a blur. Well, maybe I'd unpack first. Oh, but then there was the fact of my roommate and I...

"OH HIIIII!"

I was dragged out of my thoughts as soon as I opened the door when the same girl getting out of the taxi ran and gathered me up in one big hug.

"You must be Ashley! It's so good to meet you! Oh my gosh, do you like beavers? Coz I looovvee beavers they're just so..."

"Woah, woah. Um, you're er..Jessica right?" I interrupted, mentally killing myself.

"Yeppetydoodaa!"The blonde answered, giggling and fidgeting with her hands. "So yeah, what's your like, favourite thing to do?"

I debated on whether to answer sarcastically and say something like 'ignoring perky blondes' but for some reason I decided against it

"Er, I like reading I guess. And sometimes I sing ya know?"

Surprisingly, we kept a good conversation going after that and I started to think that coming here wouldn't be all that bad after all

Once I'd finished unpacking, I looked over and saw Jessica pinning up some pictures in m little frames decorated with glitter glue and pom poms.

"Is that you and your family?" I asked, tracing my fingers across the frames, unable to hide a small smile.

"Mmhmm, yeah they're from a few years ago and I have no recent one's because..." Her body tensed and her face pales slightly.

"Because?"

"Er, nevermind, forget I said anything! Ooh you wanna got to the activities fair?" I hardly had time to reply when I was pulled out of the room and out into the quad. For some reason I couldn't help but feel unsettled and concerned when I saw that look of panic on her face. I hoped I wasn't getting attached, not yet anyway.

* * *

 **A/N Yep it's just a short lil taster of what's to come. I'm going to write about the auditions and hood night and all the important parts from both movies but not in too much detail because I want to get onto the serious stuff ASAP. Let me know what you think and feel free to give some suggestions! Feedback much welcomed and appreciated!**


End file.
